Mystery Skulls - the mystery of Love
by darklily of the night garden
Summary: I love mystery skulls ...so i thought i try a hand at its famfiction .. the story told with a twist ... a litte mentioning of sailor moon . Get ready for an adventure for everyone Mystery skulls and sailor moon are not mine
1. chapter 1

First things I do not own mystery skulls or sailor moon ... but enjoy

Chapter 1

The van stopped in front of the house , Arthur knew this was a bad idea but ViVi wanted this job . After two year break from the incident with cave and Arthur's nervous breakdown . He griped his metal arm as he shivered remembering everything about that night , the horror of the demon slowly possessing his body . His struggle as the demon made one half of his body move and the look in his best friend eyes as he fell. The pain of his arm being ripped off by the red fox like dog he forever known as a beloved friend mystery .

He had made peace with what mystery did after mystery explained what truly happened that in night when he woke up in the hospital a few days later. But that didn't stop the guilt and shame from keeping him awake at night . Worrying his uncle Lance half of his mind and poor Galahad . But what made it worse it seemed that Vivi forgot everything about Lewis ... everything ...but he would not forget ... never . Arthur kept a pack of Sailor moon playing cards in his pocket , he knew they belong to Lewis because Lewis loved Salior moon . He hoped that if they ever met again in this lifetime or another , he hoped to be forgiven . Until then he would do his best to keep Vivi safe ..

The house looked down on the people and the animal coming closer as it flashed purple to an unknown beat .It could feel it's master inside waiting for his masters prey ..

Arthur , Vivi and mystery entered the strange pulsing house and then things started to happening ...

Crazy music , armor chasing them around and they fell down the trap the portrait opened. Arthur tried to reach Vivi but it felt like something was pulling them apart . Arthur felt himself hit the ground with a hard thud , then he looked up and saw the coffin . When the lid started to open , the ghost walked out looking like something for formal Halloween party . But it had no neck , only the skull was floating in space of the collar . The suit was made of bones and black cloth with a purple tie . Arthur held his breathe because the ghost looked so familiar when it came closer eyes blazing and the flames incased the skull into a hairstyle Arthur knew too well ... He screamed eyes wide ...

LEWIS!!!!


	2. Ch 2

Thanks for tuning in everyone sorry for the long wait. Once again I do not own mystery skulls or sailor moon .. but plz enjoy

Vivi and mystery landed in a tumble of blue and red with heavy thump . Once they figured which end was up , they found themselves in a fully loaded kitchen . Vivi stood up stiffly ,dusting herself off and adjusting her glasses so she could see alittle better. Giving mystery a look over to check if he was alright , mystery shook himself a couple times and they both jumped as they heard a growling noise .

Vivi looked at mystery and he gave her look that said it wasn't me , then sound happened again . To her amusement it was her stomach . " Well mystery let's find a snack ." Mystery yipped in agreement as they moved to the fridge , in only a few minutes she a four foot tall sandwich for her and a six foot tall for mystery . As they were about to bite into Vivi masterpiece , they heard a hellish roar and scream. They both looked at each other and had the same thought ... ARTHUR!!!!

Dropping everything , a blur of blue and red and mystery leading the charge . They came to the basement and Vivi saw the ghost was roaring at Arthur .

"Why Arthur? WHY?!"

" I will kill you."

The huge ghost grabbed Arthur by the thoart and thew him across the room . Vivi rushed with a scream , " leave him alone !" As she and mystery try to get to Arthur , they were stopped by several little pink ghosts . As they struggle the ghost looked at her with anger and a touch of sadness . " How can you defend him , he killed me !" Vivi managed to sceam back , " Arthur would never kill anyone , I don't believe you !"

The pulsing heart on the ghost chest turned a pale blue as it floated toward her . The little ghosts let go of Vivi but they were still fighting with mystery , as Vivi touched the heart . To her surprise it was a locket , she watched as it opened and she saw herself with a very familiar man in a hug . She started to shake as her eyes started to glow purple as tears ran down her as the memories started to flow in her mind . She turned to the ghost "Lewis?"

Lewis gently looked at her and slowly his appearance changed to how he looked when he was alive . "Yes , mi amor", he plaused at his new form then he spoke again; " it was Arthur who killed me Vivi , he pushed me off the cliff in the cave that night and now I will have my revenge tonight !"

Vivi shook as the tears rolled her face as his skeletal form returned in his rage as she whispered , " no I don't believe it you two were best friends for years."

They both plaused as they heard a voice wheeze ," I did it Vivi and he has every right to kill me ."


	3. Ch 3

First things I do not own mystery skulls or sailor moon ... but enjoy

They both looked at the crumpled man laying the ground , leg twisted at a bad angle . Sailor moon playing cards scattered around him , they had spilled out of his pocket out of his pocket as he was thrown across the room . Only one card landed on his chest , the sailor Venus ace of hearts . Lewis moved toward Arthur , Vivi screamed for him to get up as the little pink ghosts grabed her again . Mystery still had his paws full with the other pinks ghosts , Arthur just barely sat up because some of his ribs were broken as well . He watched the ghost of his best friend he murder threw a huge fire ball at him .

"Die!"

Arthur felt the heat from the fireball then nothing , as he looked he saw mystery was beside him in giant Fox form . But someone else infront of him , it was a girl in orange and white sailor Fuku suit holding a smoking sword in defense position. The sword had blocked the fireball , he could not believe his eyes the girl looked just the character only she transparent . Vivi could not believe her eyes the cards Arthur always kept with him were glowing . Then she remember that she place a protection spell long ago and gave them to Lewis for his birthday . But the cave happened before she could tell him about the spell and he left them in the van that night .

She looked at her beloved as his eye socket grew wide , Lewis could not believe it . It was Sailor Venus his favorite scout was protecting Arthur ... " what the hell is this Arthur?!?"

Arthur wheezed, " I don't understand", as the tears rolled down his face.

" I deserve it ViVi!!!"

Things were silent for a minute until someone said, " perhaps I can explain everything ."

Two faces looked at the red fox that gently curled around Arthur who was wheezing and crying . " I did it , don't bother mystery I'm so tired." Mystery licked away the tears, "No Arthur we both know that not true." Then he looked at the guardian in the shape of Sailor Venus ready for the next attack and told it , " all is well and no further harm will come to him."


End file.
